Wargate
by chris ze madMan
Summary: stargate/starwars crossover. A la fin d'exodus, SG1 se retrouvait dans une nouvelle galaxie où ils étaient rejoinds par leur vieil ennemi Apophis. Et si cette galaxie était lointaine, très lointaine !


  
Disclaimer : Les persos utilisés dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont de la chance parce que sinon, il   
serait bon pour aller se faire une psychanalyse.   
  
Résumé : Et si Teal'c et Jack était parvenu à redresser avant de percuter les débris de l'explosion du bombardier.   
Et si Tanith était retourné bredouille sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Et si une partie de la flotte goa'uld avait survécu   
à l'explosion du soleil de Vorash. Et si je commençais à écrire mon histoire …   
  
Note de l'auteur : Attention ! Ceci est une parodie avec multiple crossover comme je commence à avoir l'habite   
d'en faire. Si ça ne vous a pas plu, prévenez-moi par mail et je vous enverrais des men in black pour vous   
flashouiller la mémoire. chris-redfield@caramail.com ****

Wargate-Files   
(the truth is out there)

  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la baie vitrée. Dans un trucage pyrotechnique du plus bel effet, le vaisseau   
amiral d'Apophis émergea de l'hyperespace. Jack fut le premier à réagir.   
Jack C'est pas possible ! Combien de fois va falloir qu'on le tue pour qu'il finisse par crever ?   
Sam Papa ! Il faut qu'on se casse !   
Jacob Moi je veux bien mais tous les propulseurs sont morts !   
Daniel Mon Dieu ! Qu'allons nous faire ?   
Dieu Bah vous allez mourir !   
Daniel Merci ! Tu nous aides beaucoup !   
Jack Bof ! Ca pourrait être pire !   
Le klaxon d'alarme résonna à travers tout le vaisseau. Douze vaisseaux mère apparurent dans un déluge de   
flammes. Trois d'entre eux était rentré un peu tard dans l'hyperespace et leur coque était parcourue d'incendies.   
Ils se jetèrent de suite dans la planète océane la plus proche pour éteindre le feu. Le klaxon d'alarme continuait à   
résonner. Teal'c se dirigea vers le Tok'ra Selmak en brandissant une poêle à frire. En voyant le jaffa le menacer   
de son arme, Jacob Carter leva les mains en l'air et la sonnerie retentissante cessa aussitôt. Il regarda le pupitre   
de commande avec un regard surpris.   
Jacob Ah d'accord ! C'est à ça qu'il sert ce bouton !   
Daniel On va tous crever !   
Sam (en lui tapotant l'épaule d'une manière virile) Mais non Daniel ! On va trouver une solution !   
Jack s'ils voulaient vraiment nous détruire, ils auraient envoyé un vaisseau mère pour nous achever pendant   
qu'on est immobilisé.   
Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, une petite partie de la flotte ennemie commença à se diriger vers eux.   
Jack J'en ai marre d'avoir raison !   
Sam Vous n'aviez pas raison ! Il y a deux vaisseaux mère ! Pas un !   
Daniel On va tous crever !!!   
La poêle à frire s'écrasa sur le crane déjà fêlé de l'archéologue. Il vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser trois cent   
mètres plus loin, après avoir dévalé les deux cents marches menant à la salle des moteurs. Teal'c s'élança vers la   
rambarde et vérifia qu'il ne l'avait pas trop amoché (la rambarde, pas l'archéologue).   
Jack Teal'c ! Votre force colossale vient de me donner une idée ! Vous allez sortir et pousser le vaisseau !   
Le jaffa haussa un sourcil et se mit en route vers le sas de sortie le plus proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, la   
pyramide s'élança à la vitesse phénoménale d'un maître jaffa par heure, soit quarante km/h au-dessus de la limite   
autorisée. Ils s'éloignèrent du gros de la flotte d'Apophis mais leurs deux poursuivant ne les lâchaient pas.   
Jack s'ils veulent jouer les durs, on va jouer aussi ! Carter … euh … Major, vous prenez le volant ! Jacob, vous   
descendez dans la salle des machines voir s'il n'y a pas moyen de récupérer les moteurs !   
Sam Et vous mon colonel ?   
Jack Moi j'enclenche les boucliers et je m'installe au poste de tir !   
Il s'installa devant le pupitre de commande avec un sourire sadique. Il baissa les yeux vers les commandes et son   
sourire s'évanoui aussitôt. Il avait oublié un petit détail, il ne savait pas lire les hiéroglyphes.   
Jack Danieeeeeeel !!!   
Jacob croisa l'archéologue à son arrivé dans la salle des machines. Il tenta de le réveiller sans succès. Il se   
dirigea alors vers le boîtier de cristaux moteur en espérant que l'archéologue n'aurait pas trop de séquelles ou du   
moins, pas plus qu'avant.   
  
  
Sur la planète Tatouine, le maître Jedi Luke Skywalker émergea de sa transe de sommeil puis porta son regard   
vers le ciel. Luke jura dans sa barbe quand il remarqua qu'il avait effectivement une barbe. Après un coup d'œil   
rapide à son datapad, il s'aperçut que sa transe de sommeil ne durait que depuis une semaine. A ce rythme là, il   
ne battrait jamais le record de maître Yoda. Il se leva et appela R2D2, son fidèle astrodroid. Puis le Jedi se   
concentra sur la force et ses poils de barbe commencèrent à tomber un par un (sympa le rasoir) Il monta dans le   
Landspeeder et se dirigea vers le spatioport. Là, Han Solo et chewie l'accueillir à bord du Faucon Millénium.   
Luke J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !   
Han Laisse moi deviner ! Tu as ressenti une grande perturbation dans la force ?   
Luke Bah ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?   
Han Je me suis dit qu'il fallait un truc important pour te faire te lever !   
Chewie warf arf arf !   
Un bouton de la console de communication s'alluma et Han appuya dessus. Aussitôt, le visage d'un vieil homme   
apparu sur l'écran.   
Vieil homme Général Solo ! Trois vaisseaux non identifiés viennent d'apparaître sur nos scanner. L'un d'entre   
eux semble être la cible des deux autres !   
Han Et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en ai à foutre ?   
Vieil homme Bah vous êtes un représentant de la nouvelle république ! Alors vous devez faire quelque chose !   
Han Pffff ! On y va ! Mais la prochaine fois, vous vous démerdez !   
Vieil homme Bien général Solo ! Et si vous pouviez aussi dire au narrateur d'arrêter de dire que je suis vieux !   
J'ai à peine soixante dix ans tout de même !   
Mais Han n'écoutait plus. Il s'était retourné vers Luke qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête qu'il s'agissait bien de   
la fameuse perturbation dans la force. Il éteignit la console de communication sans même un regard au vieil …   
au monsieur à l'autre bout du fil. Quelques secondes plus tard, le faucon millénium décolla … et se crasha   
quelques mètres plus loin. Han sorti du vaisseau avec un air furibard. Il répara les moteurs à grands coups de   
pied au cul et remonta dans le cockpit. Cette fois le cargo modifié s'éleva sans heurts et fonça vers les intrus.   
  
  
Jack Je crois que je commence à comprendre le truc !   
Il appuya sur un cristal et plusieurs raies de lumières partirent dans le sens opposés à l'ennemi.   
Jack Ou peut être pas !   
Sam Mon colonel ! Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps à cette allure là !   
Jack Ouais bah je fais ce que je peux moi ! C'est de ma faute s'ils mettent pas les sous-titrages en français !   
Il tira une autre salve qui alla s'écraser sur les boucliers de l'un de leurs poursuivants. La troisième volée de   
rayon fit exploser le poste de pilotage du vaisseau goa'uld. Celui-ci stoppa net son avancée mais son jumeau   
continua inexorablement à les poursuivre.   
Jack J'en ai descendu un ! J'en ai descendu un !   
Sam Ouais mais il en reste toujours un ! Et on a plus de bouclier !   
Jack C'est sur que vu comme ça !   
Teal'c (par intercom) O'Neill, je rentre ! J'en ai marre de pousser ! En plus je me suis pris deux ou trois tirs et   
c'est assez douloureux !   
Jacob grimpa les escaliers en courant et se précipita vers le tableau de commande. Sam s'écarta juste à temps   
pour ne pas être écrasée entre le pupitre et son père. Malheureusement celui-ci n'eut pas cette chance. Emporté   
par son élan et ne sachant pas que la femme de ménage du SGC avait ciré le parquet du vaisseau, il glissa sur   
plusieurs mètres. Ses parties intimes firent alors connaissances avec le tableau de bord. Il réussit à appuyer sur le   
bouton enclenchant l'allumage des moteurs avant de tomber dans les pommes. Un sifflement résonna bientôt à   
leurs oreilles, grimpant en puissance à chaque instant.   
Jack Accrochez-vous ! Ca va secouer !   
Daniel s'était réveillé et grimpait enfin la dernière marche quand le cri du colonel retenti dans le cockpit.   
Daniel Qu'est ce qui s'pas …   
L'accélération fut si brutale que l'archéologue redescendit tout l'escalier sans toucher le sol. Malheureusement,   
il rencontra un mur sur sa folle trajectoire et il tomba derechef dans le coma.   
  
  
Han Solo regarda sur son écran radar le vaisseau qui était poursuivi disparaître pour réapparaître à peine une   
seconde plus tard. Le wookie à côté de lui poussa un mugissement de terreur. Il leva les yeux et son regard se   
posa sur une immense pyramide. Et il fonçait droit dessus.   
Luke C'est quand tu veux pour redresser !   
Han Hein ! Quoi ? Ah oui !   
Il coupa les gaz et entama une montée en chandelle (je sais qu'il n'y a pas de haut ni de bas dans l'espace, mais   
on va faire comme si) Arrivé à un angle de quarante cinq degré, il remit les gaz et le faucon continua sa remonté.   
Il fit la passe à Petit qui tira et … buuuuuut. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent enfin la pointe de la pyramide, Han s'aperçu   
que ses passagers avaient pris des couleurs depuis la manœuvre. Luke avait le teint verdâtre et la fourrure de   
chewie avait viré au blanc.   
Han Bande de lopettes ! Même pas capable de supporter une petite dizaine de G.   
Chewbaca s'approcha de lui avec un regard meurtrier mais il s'arrêta à mi-distance, les yeux écarquillés. Le   
wookie se précipita vers les toilettes pour vérifier ce qu'il avait mangé dans la semaine. Luke se servi de la force   
pour remettre son estomac dans le bon sens. Lorsque tout fut à sa place, le Jedi se félicita de ne pas avoir   
succomber au côté obscur du Guronsan.   
Han C'était quoi ce truc ?   
Luke Ca ressemblait à une pyramide !   
Han Et t'as deviné ça avec tes pouvoirs de Jedi ? (Remarquant le regard noir dudit Jedi) Euh … J'envois un   
message à Coruscant !   
Luke Quand t'auras fini, on ira rendre visite à nos nouveaux amis ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que la femelle   
qui est aux commandes avait des intentions hostiles mais maintenant c'est passé !   
Han Bon bah si t'es sur de toi !   
Le faucon changea subitement de cap, effectua un looping et reparti vers la pyramide volante. Un wookie   
complètement trempé ressorti des toilettes en poussant des hurlements de rage. Il se dirigea vers le pilote pour se   
plaindre de ses manœuvres suicidaires, surtout pour ceux qui étaient assis sur la cuvette des chiottes à ce   
moment. Han courut se réfugier dans sa cabine avant de se faire démembrer vivant, laissant Luke piloter.   
  
  
Lorsqu'elle aperçu le cargo qui leur fonçait dessus, Sam se jeta sur la console de navigation et tenta de se   
dégager. Elle réussi à éviter le vaisseau de justesse mais sa tension avait grimpé en flèche.   
Sam (gueulant comme une malade) Ton clignotant, connard !   
Lorsque son taux d'adrénaline fut revenu à un niveau normal, sa tête se mit à tourner et elle perdit l'équilibre.   
Voyant que Sam avait un malaise, Jack sauta de son siège à pieds joints et vola au ralenti sur plusieurs mètres. Il   
ratteri à trois mètres du pupitre de commande et glissa sur le sol pendant encore deux bons mètres. Sam s'écroula   
sur le torse musclé de son colonel et se permit un petit sourire avant de perdre connaissance. Jack se retrouva   
donc allongé sur le dos, la tête de Carter reposant sur son pacemaker … sur son cœur. Il profita alors du fait   
qu'elle gisait là sans défense (arrêtez de baver, c'est pas ce que vous croyez) pour lui mettra la main dans ses   
cheveux toujours bien coiffés. C'est dans cette position pas très compromettante mais un petit peu quand même   
que Daniel les retrouva après ça troisième tentative pour remonter dans le cockpit. Il prit son instantané et les   
photographia. Il sorti alors un classeur et rangea le cliché avec les autres photos plus ou moins compromettantes   
qu'il avait prit durant leurs différentes missions. Puis l'archéologue remarqua la lumière clignotante sur le   
pupitre de commande. Il se pencha vers le moniteur mais un mouvement attira son attention. Levant les yeux, il   
croisa le regard d'un homme qui lui souriait et secouait frénétiquement sa main droite dans un mouvement latéral   
qui est connu à travers la galaxie (et les autres aussi apparemment) comme étant le salut universel.   
Daniel Jack ! Y a un mec qui me fait coucou avec un sourire de taré !   
Jack On dirait que vous vous êtes fait un nouvel ami !   
Jacob se releva péniblement et vérifia que le trois pièce cuisine était toujours en état. Rassuré sur ce point, il   
remarqua enfin la position inconfortable (vraiment ?) de Jack.   
Jacob (d'une voix très très aiguë) Je me demandais si vous alliez enfin vous jeter à l'eau !   
Jack C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !   
Teal'c arriva à son tour dans le cockpit, ses vêtements déchirés par les explosions, son torse musclé couvert de   
transpiration … Putain, ça va pas bien chez moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il mettent dans leurs pâtes ? … et fixa la scène   
insolite qui s'offrait à lui. O'Neill et Carter faisait dieu seul sais quoi sur le sol ciré. Jacob Carter les regardait   
avec un air attendri. Et Daniel regardait fixement la baie d'observation où le pilote d'un vaisseau inconnu les   
saluait en souriant comme un taré.   
Teal'c Il suffit que je m'absente une heure ou deux pour que vous foutiez le bordel !   
  
  
Le faucon millénium s'arrima tant bien que mal au vaisseau goa'uld. Luke et Chewie se dirigèrent vers le   
comité d'accueil. Han vérifia plusieurs fois que le wookie n'était plus dans les parages avant de les rejoindre,   
heureux d'avoir encore ses deux bras. Tout trois suivirent les panneaux à flèches clignotantes et arrivèrent dans   
le cockpit du vaisseau. Les terriens sursautèrent en voyant arriver une boule de poil de deux mètres de haut.   
Jack C'est quoi ce truc ?   
Jacob On dirait une de ses espèces dont parlent nos légendes !   
Teal'c Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette espèce !   
Jacob Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre !   
Teal'c Je suis un peu centenaire tout de même !   
Jacob Peut être mais Selmak avait plus de deux milles bougies sur son dernier gâteau d'anniversaire ! Et toc !   
Han Excusez-moi ! Vous avez deux mille ans ?   
Jacob Oui … enfin pas moi … mon symbiote !   
Han Ton quoi ?   
Luke Son symbiote ! Il a une larve d'alien dans la tête ! Et l'armoire à glace qu'a pas l'air commode en a une   
dans le buffet. (cette phase vous était offerte par les magasins Supermeubles)   
Daniel Même dans les autres galaxies, les aliens parlent français ! C'est tout de même étrange !   
Jack Et ils mettent aussi des pubs au moment où il faut pas ! Vous êtes sur qu'on est dans une autre galaxie ?   
Sam (qui sort du coma pour l'occasion) Tout à fait certaine ! J'ai refais douze fois mes calculs avec   
le même résultat à chaque fois ! On est pas dans notre galaxie !   
Jack Douze fois ?   
Sam Je voulais les vérifier une dernière fois mais je me suis dit que ça nous porterait malheur !   
Han J'ai jamais vu un vaisseau comme celui là avant donc je pense pas que vous soyez du coin mademoiselle…   
Sam Carter ! Major Samantha Carter ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler major !   
Jack Bien envoyer Carter !   
Han Général Han Solo, mari de Leïa Organa Solo, présidente de la nouvelle république !   
Luke Luke Skywalker, maître Jedi et frère de Leïa Organa Solo !   
Chewie Mùùùùùùù mùùù mùùùù mùùùù !   
Jack Là on s'est fait moucher je crois !   
Jacob Pas sûr ! Jacob Carter, hôte de Selmak et membre du haut conseil Tok'ra !   
Luke Tok'ra ? Ca veut dire quoi ?   
Daniel Littéralement, ça veut dire contre Râ. C'est un groupe de goa'uld qui s'oppose à la domination des   
grands maîtres ! Ils ont organisé la rébellion à l'intérieur même des rangs ennemis !   
Luke Vous êtes des rebelles ? Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Bienvenue au club ! Vous pouvez me noter vos noms   
sur ce formulaire ? C'est pour les cartes de membres !   
Han Excusez-moi ! C'est des amis à vous ?   
Tout ce beau monde se tourna vers la baie vitré où onze pyramides venaient d'apparaître. Les membres de SG1   
se figèrent d'effroi. Luke salua de la main en souriant comme un taré puis remarqua une perturbation dans la   
force (et oui ! encore une !). Chewie beugla comme seul un wookie peut le faire lorsque la première décharge de   
rayon laser s'écrasa contre le bouclier. Finalement, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour se casser rapidos. Han   
donna les coordonnées de Coruscant et le vaisseau mère de notre ami chronos entra dans l'hyperespace.   
  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils revinrent dans l'espace normal. Une planète remplissait la baie vitrée (je ne sais   
pas pourquoi je m'acharne à appeler ça une vitre vu que c'est un champs de protection goa'uld). Les terriens et le   
tok'ra regardèrent avec un air ahuri l'immense cité qui s'étalait sur la planète entière. Leur attention se reporta   
sur les vaisseaux qui entraient et sortaient de l'atmosphère. Les bâtiments militaires étaient impressionnant.   
D'ailleurs, ils allaient les voir de plus près car plusieurs cuirassés se dirigeaient vers eux toutes armes dehors.   
Daniel Vous devriez peut-être leur dire qu'on est des gentils !   
Jack Ca c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne, Daniel !   
Daniel (surpris) Ben … euh … merci Jack !   
Jack Si seulement vous pouviez être intelligent comme ça tout le temps !   
Daniel Je me disais aussi !   
Pendant ce temps, Han, Luke et Chewie entraient dans le faucon millénium. Han se précipita vers la console de   
communication et alluma l'interphone.   
Han Ici le général Solo et le maître Jedi Skywalker ! Nous sommes à bord du vaisseau inconnu ! Ce sont des   
amis ! Ne tirez pas !   
Contrôleur Comment savoir que c'est bien vous ?   
Luke C'est facile ! La force est avec nous ! Elle vous expliquera !   
Laforce C'est bien eux !   
Contrôleur Ok ! Je préviens la présidente de votre arrivée !   
Luke Merci ! C'est sympa !   
Quelques coups de fils plus tard, l'autorisation d'atterrir leur fut accordée. Ils abandonnèrent à contre cœur le   
vaisseau goa'uld en orbite le temps qu'une pyramide sur laquelle se poser soit construite. Tout le monde grimpa   
à bord du Faucon et Han se posa sur la piste en prenant soin de ne pas malmener l'estomac de ses passagers. La   
porte s'ouvrit enfin et Luke s'arrêta quelques instants sur le seuil avant de sortir.   
Luke Eh ben ! Leïa n'a pas fait dans la dentelle !   
La délégation de quelques cent cinquante sénateurs curieux s'approcha de la rampe du faucon. SG1 franchit le   
sas et Jack se retrouva nez à tentacules avec un calamarien. L'humain regarda l'extraterrestre des pieds à la tête   
à plusieurs reprise avec un air perplexe.   
Jack Leïa ?   
Ackbar Ah non non ! C'est elle Leïa ! (C'est pas beau de montrer du doigt) Moi je suis l'amiral Ackbar !   
Jack J'ai eu peur ! je voyais pas trop le lien de parenté qui vous unissait à Luke !   
Ackbar Je suis son père !   
Luke Noooooooooon !   
Tout le monde Arf ! Ca marche à chaque fois !   
Luke Vous êtes tous des méchants d'abord !   
Leïa Ca fait quatre fois que tu te fais avoir cette semaine ! Et on est que lundi ! Je crois pas que ce soit un bon   
exemple pour tes élèves Jedi !   
Luke Mais ils font rien qu'à m'embêter !   
Un bruit de chasse d'eau interrompit les geignements du Jedi. Jacob Carter remonta son caleçon en peau de   
mammouth à poil laineux (à poil laineux !) et sorti de la cabine. Il se dirigea vers la présidente et la salua d'un   
signe poli de la tête. Leïa lui choppa le bras et ils se serrèrent virilement la paluche.   
Leïa Bienvenue dans la nouvelle république ! C'est un club très fermé ! Seuls les rebelles sont acceptés !   
Jacob (accent québécois) Chui ben content d'êt'e la !   
Sam Dites ! J'ai vu deux trois trucs sympas ici ! Ca vous dirais pas qu'on fasse un échange de technologie ?   
Leïa Venez dans mon bureau ! Nous allons discuter de ça !   
Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Han Chewie, Leïa, Luke et son père … l'amiral Ackbar quittèrent la piste   
d'atterrissage et se dirigèrent vers l'immense bâtiment que c'est la maison de la présidente de la république.   
  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'armée de douze vaisseaux mère se baladaient sur l'avenue le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu tout en   
tirant sur tout ce qui bouge. Pris d'une soudaine envie de meurtre, Apophis leva la main droite et utilisa le   
bracelet goa'uld pour faire réchauffer sa pizza aux anchois. Tout en portant une part à sa bouche, il appuya sur la   
console de tir et un cargo de la république disparu dans les flammes. Il appuya une deuxième fois et une autre   
explosion illumina la baie vitrée. Après avoir détruit tout le convoi, il commença à se sentir mieux. C'était le   
troisième groupe qu'ils croisaient depuis le début de la poursuite avec les terriens. Ceux-ci avaient essayer de se   
défendre mais il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le bouclier du vaisseau amiral. Et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de   
SG1. Apophis croisa les bras sur son torse et commença à bouder.   
Apophis C'est même pô drôle d'abord !   
Jaffa Les scanners détectent l'arrivé de plusieurs vaisseaux, mon maître ! Ils ont pointé leurs armes sur nous.   
Apophis Ouais ! Une baston ! Une baston !   
A ce moment, un voyant prêt de lui se mit à clignoter. Il bougea la souris et le logo AOL apparu sur le moniteur.   
Ordi Vous avez un message !   
De : pellaon@starwars.com   
A : apophis@stargate-sg1.com   
Date : 29/03/02 20h45   
Sujet : Syndicat des méchants – Inscription   
Je suis l'amiral Pellaon, commandant en chef de la flotte de l'empire. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher   
de remarquer votre petite boucherie de tout à l'heure. Accepteriez-vous une alliance pour   
détruire cette misérable nouvelle république.   
@+   
Amiral Pellaon   
Apophis Gnarc gnarc gnarc ! Cette fois, ces terriens ne m'échapperont pas !   
Sur ces bonnes paroles, il enfourna la dernière part de pizza dans sa bouche et l'avala sans mâcher.   
  
  
Nos amis dont les noms sont cités plus haut (ce qui fait que je n'ai pas besoin des les répéter) polémiquaient   
depuis plusieurs heures sur la palpitante histoire de la reproduction des moules quand un extraterrestre (appelons   
le Robert, n'est ce pas Thor) arriva en courant dans le couloir. Il freina à fond mais se pris la porte de plein fouet.   
Celle-ci s'ouvrit dès que les fesses de Robert touchèrent le sol. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la présidente.   
Robert Madame le président ! Les scanners indiquent l'arrivée de super destroyers de l'empire ainsi que d'une   
flotte de vaisseau ressemblant à des pyramides ! Ils sont bons ces chocolats ! C'est des rochers suchard ?   
Il quitta la pièce en emportant les bonbons. Jack commença à ronchonner avant de se rabattre sur les chips.   
Leïa C'est terrible ! Tous nos vaisseaux sont mobilisés pour combattre ce nouvel ennemi à nos frontières !   
Jack Ca me rappelle quelque chose ! Ce ne serait pas, par hasard, des sortes de crabes mécaniques ?   
Luke Comment le savez-vous ?   
Sam Nous avons déjà eu affaire à eux, se sont des réplicateurs !   
Emeline T'as pas fini de piquer les dialogues de mes fanfics ? Pouffiot !   
Narrateur Damned ! Je suis fait !   
Ackbar En attendant, nous devons protéger Coruscant !   
Jack Si vous voulez, on a un vaisseau mère à louer !   
Leïa C'est sympa ! On se rejoint vers l'infini et au-delà !   
Jack C'est ma réplique ça !   
Jacob En avant les enfants ! Vous venez aussi Teal'c ?   
Teal'c Taïaut Taïaut Taïaut !   
Jacob Je prends ça pour un oui !   
Ils se dirigèrent vers le faucon millénium qui fit alors office de taxi. Une fois à bord du vaisseau mère, ils eurent   
une vision plus approfondie de la situation.   
Jack et Jacob On est mal barrés !   
En effet, si vous regardez votre écran radar, vous pouvez voir les douze triangles rouges symbolisant l'armée   
d'Apophis. Mais tout autour d'eux, une cinquantaine de rectangles rouges symbolisaient les superdestroyers de   
l'empire et les points rouges leurs chasseurs. Du côté des bleus, il y avait un triangle et neuf rectangles plus une   
centaine de petits points. Comme l'ont si bien fait remarquer Jack et Jacob, ils étaient mal barrés !   
  
  
Maintenant que tous les joueurs sont sur le terrain, la partie peut commencer.   
Narrateur Spectaculaire coup d'envoi pour les rouges avec la disparition de cinq points bleus. Ah, ils sont pas   
contents les bleus !   
Jean Michel Tout à fait Thierry !   
Narrateur Moi c'est Chris !   
Jean Michel Tout à fait Thierry !   
Narrateur Olala ! Formidable remonté des bleus qui pulvérisent douze points et un rectangle rouge ! Mais ils   
perdent malheureusement un rectangle bleu dans cette formidable action.   
Une demi-heure plus tard.   
Narrateur Ils perdent espoir là les bleus ! Les rouges tentent une nouvelle percée, provoquant la disparition d'un   
triangle rouge et celle de deux rectangles bleus ! Nous rappelons le score : trente cinq rectangles, dix triangles et   
plusieurs centaines de points pour les rouges quatre rectangles, un triangle et une vingtaine de points pour les   
bleus ! Si ça continue, ils vont devoir déclarer forfait les bleus !   
Leïa regardait avec tristesse les forces de la nouvelle république se faire rétamer la gueule. Elle se retourna et fit   
signe à l'amiral Ackbar d'arrêter les frais. Celui-ci baissa la tête de dépit et fronça les sourcils (je sais que les   
calamariens n'ont pas de sourcils) quand son regard se posa sur la console scientifique.   
Ackbar Madame la présidente ! L'ordinateur a détecté une anomalie quantique non loin des lignes ennemies !   
Leïa Une anomalie quantique ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?   
Ackbar Je sais pas moi ! Je fais que lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le moniteur !   
Technicien Madame la présidente ! Nous détectons l'arrivée de nouveaux vaisseaux depuis l'hyperespace !   
Leïa Amis ou ennemis ?   
Technicien Ils n'ont pas de transpondeurs alors on verra sur qui ils tireront en arrivant !   
Ackbar Y a aussi des vaisseaux qui sortent de l'anomalie quantique !   
Leïa Faîtes apparaître ses nouveaux vaisseaux en vert sur l'écran radar et recoloriez les en rouge ou en bleu en   
fonction de leurs actions durant la bataille.   
Ackbar Ca c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne ! On va faire ça !   
Le servant radar poussa un soupir de frustration en se levant de son transat puis se lança dans cette mission au   
combien périlleuse de coloriage de triangles, rectangles et points.   
  
  
****** Attention ******   
Le passage qui va suivre risque de n'être compréhensible que pour certains fans assidu de science-fiction. Pour   
ceux qui ne suivent pas tout ce qui se fait en la matière, je vais résumer la situation. La flotte bleue se découvre   
de nouveaux amis dans l'univers où nous ne sommes pas seul.   
*** Fin de Attention ***   
  
  
A bord de l'USS Enterprise, le commandant James Tiberius Kirk regardait la bataille qui se livrait non loin de là.   
Il suivait des yeux le vaisseau mère goa'uld qui combattait contre ses semblables et décida d'aller lui rendre une   
petite visite. Il appuya sur un petit appareil sur son uniforme.   
Jim Où en sommes nous Scotty ?   
Scotty Le téléporteur marche parfaitement ! Mais si vous compter aller sur un vaisseau en mouvement en plein   
milieu de l'espace, je vous conseille d'enfiler une combinaison au cas où vous louperiez le point d'arrivé !   
Jim Parce que je risque de me louper ?   
Scotty Théoriquement non !   
Jim Théoriquement ?   
Apercevant du coin de l'œil son second plié en deux sur le sol de la passerelle, il se tourna vers lui avec un   
sourire cruel sur les lèvres.   
Jim Vous venez faire un tour avec nous M. Spock ?   
Spock (redevenant sérieux d'un coups) Oh non !   
Jim Oh si ! Scotty ! Energie !   
Le vulcain se crispa lorsque le rayon téléporteur l'entoura. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il se décida enfin   
à ouvrir un œil. Devant lui, plusieurs humains le fixait d'un air totalement abruti. Il se tourna vers son capitaine   
qui jeta un coups d'œil sur toutes les parties de son anatomie pour vérifier que rien ne manquait. Une fois rassuré   
sur ce point, Jim s'avança et salua.   
Jim Au nom de la fédération Starfleet, Nous sommes venus vous donner un coup de main !   
Luke Ah bah ça c'est sympa alors !   
Jim Ce n'est rien vraiment ! (se tournant vers Sam) Qu'est ce qu'il a votre copain ?   
Sam Ben il s'attendais pas à vous voir apparaître par téléportation !   
Jim Je comprend que notre technologie vous surprenne. Après tout nous sommes très avancé et …   
Sam C'est pas ça ! D'habitude, c'est Thor qui apparaît par rayon de transport. Je crois que le petit gris lui   
manque, bien plus qu'il n'est censé le faire.   
Jim (déçu) Aaaah !   
Spock fut repris d'une crise de fou rire en voyant la déconfiture de son supérieur. Teal'c se retint tant qu'il pu   
mais fini par éclater de rire à son tour.   
Jim Même pas drôle !   
  
  
A bord de l'USS Saratoga, tous les chasseurs se préparaient à décoller. Le cinquante huitième escadron des   
marines attendaient impatiemment l'ordre de foncer dans le tas. Le colonel McQueen les écoutaient s'envoyer   
des vannes à trente centimes d'euro. A ses côtés, le commandant Van Ross lança une pièce et la rattrapa. Il   
ouvra la main et jura.   
Van Ross Merde ! C'est face ! Faut qu'on aille aider les bleus !   
McQueen A tous les escadrons ! Votre mission si vous l'acceptez sera de prêter main forte à la flotte des   
bleus et de …   
Vansen En avant les cartes gagnantes !   
Les cinq chasseurs quittèrent le pont d'envol au même moment. Une fois dans l'espace, ils se dirigèrent droit sur   
la flotte des rouges et engagèrent le combat.   
McQueen J'avais pas fini de parler ! Personne m'écoute !   
Il tourna le dos à la baie vitrée (et là c'est pas un champs de force goa'uld) et alla bouder dans sa cabine. Les   
autres chasseurs décollèrent à leur tour pour se joindre à la baston.   
  
  
A bord (ça commence à faire beaucoup de bords) de la station Babylone 5, le président Sheridan mettait la   
dernière main à son plan d'attaque. Son état major acquiesça et les ordres furent transmis. Tous les vaisseaux   
armés présents lors de l'anomalie quantique partirent donc à l'assaut des méchants rouges. Leur force d'attaque   
était composée de croiseurs humains, minbaris, centauris et narns. A bord de l'excalibur, Susan Ivanova lu les   
ordres avec un grand sourire.   
Susan Je vais enfin pouvoir tester mon nouveau joujou ! En avant toute ! Sus aux rouges !   
Le croiseur hybride issu de la technologie humaine et minbari démarra dans un nuage de fumée. Le moteur V8   
ronronna quand elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Finalement, Susan vira le frein à main et fonça droit sur   
l'ennemi, le reste de la flotte collé à ses basques.   
  
  
Le commandant Crais ouvrit de grands yeux quand il découvrit le nouveau paysage où il avait atterrit. Devant lui,   
une multitude de vaisseau de toutes formes se battaient dans un méli-mélo de métal et de matière organique. Il   
essaya de suivre le combat mais s'arrêta quand il sentit ses synapses crier grâce. Tallin (le vaisseau) semblait   
excité à l'idée de se joindre au combat   
Tallin Chouette ! Une baston ! Je veux jouer aussi !   
Crais Non ! Tallin ! C'est moi le commandant ! Et je dis qu'on reste ici !   
Tallin M'en fout ! C'est moi le vaisseau ! Et je dis qu'on fonce dans le tas !   
Il se dirigea vers le centre du conflit et arma tous ses canons. Il se décida à ouvrir le feu sur les rouges.   
  
  
Narrateur Fantastique remontée des bleus ! Les rouges se font laminer ! Les rectangles et la plupart des points   
se retirent du jeu. Voici un communiqué du commandant de l'empire.   
De : pellaon@starwars.com   
A : chris-redfield@caramail.com   
Date : 29/03/02 20h45   
Sujet : nous nous vengerons   
Vous avez peut être gagné cette bataille mais vous ne gagnerez pas la guerre. Nous reviendrons et   
nous vengerons cette affront   
@+   
Amiral Pellaon   
Narrateur Malgré la disparition de leurs alliés, les triangles rouges continuent le match. Ils viennent de perdrent   
leurs derniers points et ils ne leur reste plus que quatre triangles.   
Trois explosions presque simultanée illuminèrent soudain le ciel. Lorsque la luminosité redevint à peu près   
normal, les forces ennemis se résumaient au vaisseau amiral d'Apophis. Celui-ci se lança à pleine vitesse sur le   
vaisseau de chronos dans une dernière tentative suicidaire. Jacob Carter essaya de se dégager de sa trajectoire   
mais tout mouvement était rendu impossible par la nuée de croiseurs qui les entouraient.   
Daniel On va tous crever !   
La poêle à frire vola une nouvelle fois vers le crane de l'archéologue mais le manqua de peu.   
Daniel Tu m'as râté ! Nananananèreuh !   
Emporté par son élan, le jaffa effectua un tour complet sur lui-même et la poêle à frire rencontra sa cible au   
dépouillement du deuxième scrutin.   
Sam N'empêche qu'il a raison ! On va tous crever !   
Le jaffa leva son arme mais la baissa en entendant un hurlement dans les haut-parleurs.   
Susan Ivanova fonça droit sur le dernier ennemi. Arrivé à quelques centaines de mètres de sa cible, elle poussa   
son cri de guerre.   
Susan Il ne peut en rester qu'un !   
L'Excalibur traversa le vaisseau amiral d'Apophis de part en part. Sous le choc, celui-ci se sépara en deux   
morceaux. Puis une lueur commença a entourer les débris et des éclairs frappèrent le croiseur hybride d'ivanova.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était fini.   
  
  
Tout le monde s'était retrouvé sur Corruscant pour fêter la victoire de la nouvelle république et son inscription à   
la fédération de Starfleet, un autre club très fermé. Le USS Enterprise partit donc vers les territoires de Starfleet   
pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le USS Saratoga parti à son tour car sa guerre contre les shigs n'était pas   
terminée. La nouvelle république leur promit de leur prêter main forte dès que possible. L'apparition d'une   
nouvelle anomalie quantique sonna le départ de la station babylone 5. Quelques jours plus tard, le léviathan   
Moya arriva dans le système pour retrouver son fils Tallin. Celui-ci remercia la nouvelle république pour la   
petite partie de rigolade et reparti avec sa mère vers les territoires inexplorés. Incapable de rentrer chez eux vu   
que la nouvelle république ne les autorisait pas à faire exploser leurs soleils, les terriens s'installèrent sur   
Coruscant. Cinq jours plus tard, la présidente Leïa les appela dans son bureau.   
Jack Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous pouvez pas vous passer de nous ?   
Leïa Nous avons reçu la visite d'un vaisseau d'origine inconnu et nous pensions que ça vous interesserait !   
Daniel Des goa'uld ?   
Leïa Non !   
Jack Bah alors pourquoi ça nous interesserait ? (remarquant le regard noir de Sam) … à part au niveau   
technologique bien sur !   
Une lumière bleu apparu en plein milieu de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, une petit silhouette se tenait devant   
eux. Jack se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.   
Jack Tu m'as trop manqué mon p'tit gris !   
Thor Désolé O'Neill ! Ma mère voulait pas que je sorte avant d'avoir fait la vaisselle ! Je suis là maintenant !   
Jack Je veux rentrer à la maison !   
Daniel Il faut que je nourisse mes poissons rouges !   
Les gardes sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur l'archéologue.   
Daniel … mes poissons bleus !   
Sam C'est dommage de partir ! Il y avait tellement de chose à apprendre de cette galaxie !   
Thor Vous avez qu'a revenir par la porte !   
Tous Y avait une porte ?   
  
  
FIN 


End file.
